


... e le stelle stanno a guardare. di Lyrael

by Lyrael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HEA, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrael/pseuds/Lyrael
Summary: Sotto un cielo stellato, Harry pensa e prende decisioni. Draco invece aspetta...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	1. Pensieri

1 - Pensieri

Da quando non doveva più preoccuparsi di Voldemort, Harry aveva riacquistato un bel po' di tranquillità, come se ci fosse anche solo da dubitarne.

Nonostante questo, però, non era riuscito a perdere quelle che Hermione chiamava spesso "le cattive abitudini", come accapigliarsi con Malfoy ogni volta che se ne presentava l'occasione, sgattaiolare in cucina con Ron per uno spuntino extra, o vagabondare nel castello di notte.

Forse era quest'ultima che preoccupava la sua amica più di tutte. In fondo, se era con Ron si sarebbero potuti spalleggiare, in caso di bisogno, e gli scontri con Malfoy avvenivano in pratica sempre davanti ad un buon numero di persone, quasi che loro malgrado non riuscissero a fare a meno del pubblico.

A Harry questa cosa dava fastidio, molto più di quanto non lasciasse trapelare, perché così come si era liberato di Voldemort, avrebbe voluto scrollarsi di dosso anche le stupide abitudini infantili che lo avevano accompagnato per sei anni. Solo che Malfoy non sembrava dello stesso avviso.

A Ottobre inoltrato la temperatura si stava abbassando molto rapidamente, e le notti erano già gelide e limpide, in attesa delle inevitabili tormente invernali. Sempre più spesso Harry si era trovato a dirigere i suoi passi verso la Torre di Astronomia, pur con tutto il carico di dolore che rivederla gli riversava addosso ogni volta. Lì aveva perso una figura fondamentale, per lui, ma erano anche state gettate le basi per uno dei suoi più grandi dubbi. E qui tornava fuori di nuovo Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy rimaneva per Harry una situazione non risolta, portava con sé il sapore di qualcosa d'incompiuto, come un quadro non finito, un romanzo letto e abbandonato a metà, ma mai del tutto dimenticato. Anche per questo la faccia strafottente di Malfoy, che non aveva variato di una sola virgola il suo ridicolo comportamento, gli dava ancora maggiormente sui nervi. Possibile che quello stupido ragazzo non si rendesse conto che le cose erano cambiate, che oltre ad essere cresciuti, e pure troppo in fretta, nessuno lo avrebbe mai più preso sul serio come prima? Si rese conto con rammarico che la cosa gli dispiaceva, ma non per sé, per Malfoy.

Era sempre stato un insopportabile spocchioso, ma era intelligente, e un tale spreco di materia grigia proprio non lo comprendeva.

Oltretutto la situazione per lo Slytherin era mutata anche a scuola. In pratica gli erano rimasti fedeli solo Crabbe e Goyle, ma più che la forza bruta, Harry non pensava che da quei due si potesse ricavare molto altro. Con il padre ancora saldamente rinchiuso ad Azkaban e la madre ridotta a un povero ammasso di ossa nella cripta di famiglia, il signor Malfoy junior non aveva più l'appoggio di una fetta del mondo magico, fosse anche la parte dell'Oscurità.

Persino nella sua Casa, a quanto dicevano le voci di corridoio, doveva guardarsi da quelli che, assai scaltramente, non si erano schierati apertamente con nessuna delle due parti, rimanendo a guardare chi avesse vinto, invece di farsi coinvolgere prima di conoscere il risultato della guerra.

Un comportamento molto Slytherin, in effetti, ma in fondo, a posteriori, Harry non se la sentiva davvero di biasimarli. Lui non aveva avuto possibilità di fare diversamente, ma se avesse potuto, si sarebbe ritagliato un angolino comodo e defilato, invece di dover affrontare un pazzo psicotico per sei anni della sua vita. Senza contare l'infanzia rovinata che Voldemort gli aveva regalato.

Harry seguiva il suo treno di pensieri, guardando pigramente la volta celeste e godendosi la calma e la tranquillità che osservare le stelle gli aveva sempre regalato. Ricalcava con la punta della bacchetta il profilo delle costellazioni, dalle più luminose ed evidenti, come il Gigante Orione, a quelle più piccole o deboli, come il Dragone.

Buffo come lasciar libera la mente ti riportasse sempre a quello da cui eri partito. Harry aveva cominciato a pensare a Malfoy, e ora i suoi occhi percorrevano la tenue linea che aveva dato il nome alla sua nemesi.

Pian piano cominciò a far apparire piccole luci fatate, appena un alito di bianco più intenso delle stelle, e senza rendersene conto aveva ricreato proprio quelle due formazioni luminose, il Gigante Orione, girato di profilo e con la spada alzata, e il Dragone, che con la testa verso l'altro lato sembrava stesse cercando una via di fuga per sfuggire alla caccia.

Non aveva mai pensato a Malfoy come a una possibile preda. No, preda era brutto, meglio... conquista. In fondo lui non era niente male, come i suoi ultimi due ragazzi gli avevano più volte fatto notare, e Malfoy, se si tralasciavano i modi insopportabili, era di una bellezza quasi abbagliante.

No, doveva fermarsi. Pensare allo Slytherin in quei termini non avrebbe aiutato nessuno, men che meno Malfoy. O forse no?

HD - DH - HD - DH


	2. Paure

2 - Paure

Draco faticava a dormire, da quando la guerra era finita.

Si diceva che probabilmente era a causa della sua attuale condizione di semi-reietto, oramai evitato da quasi tutta la scuola, fatto che portava con sé un'inevitabile tensione costante e un pensiero sempre presente dietro gli occhi grigi. Doveva in pratica guardarsi le spalle da tutti, compresi i suoi compagni di Casa, a parte Crabbe e Goyle, ma il suo radicato orgoglio gli impediva di chiedere supporto al solo che non l'aveva mai abbandonato, il suo padrino.

Severus Snape era l'unico che continuava a trattarlo come sempre. Per essere onesti trattava tutti come se niente fosse, come se la sconfitta del Signore Oscuro non lo avesse quasi scalfito, e per Draco la solida roccia che l'uomo impersonava era l'unica a cui potersi aggrappare per non cadere nel baratro della disperazione. Cercava però di farlo il più discretamente possibile, ancorandosi mentalmente a lui e cercando di non darlo a vedere.

Si era reso conto che comportarsi come sempre, pur con molta più attenzione di prima, gli dava una certa dose di coraggio, gli permetteva di dimenticarsi per brevi periodi di tempo di quanto la sua vita fosse al momento sull'orlo del precipizio. Non eccedeva mai, questo no, ma poter ancora sfottere Potter e la sua cricca di Gryffindor gli regalava almeno un minimo di soddisfazione.

Stava percorrendo i corridoi nel solito turno di ronda e sperava con tutto se stesso di non incrociare gli altri prefetti.

Se si fosse trovato di fronte alla Granger, sapeva di poter stare relativamente tranquillo. Per quanto non la sopportasse le doveva riconoscere una notevole dose di correttezza, ma non poteva dire lo stesso degli altri. Sembrava che considerassero la loro posizione di superiorità rispetto agli studenti normali come un'occasione in più per fargli scontare anni di angherie subite. Onestamente, non se la sentiva di dar loro torto. Si era sempre comportato da vero stronzo, praticamente con tutti i non Slytherin, e ora ne pagava il prezzo.

Il fatto di rendersi conto che avevano in larga parte ragione non faceva che aumentare il suo sconforto. Con gli unici due rimasti fedeli non voleva confidarsi, forse per il timore di perdere anche loro, ed escludendo Severus, non gli rimaneva alcuna opzione.

Si ritrovò senza accorgersene nei pressi della Torre di Astronomia, il luogo di tutta Hogwarts che lo faceva sentire peggio in assoluto. Non importava che il suo ruolo nella morte di Silente fosse stato ridimensionato, rimaneva la consapevolezza di aver fatto entrare i Mangiamorte nel castello, quella maledetta notte, aver causato distruzione e dolore, aver contribuito all'assassinio del vecchio Preside. Dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort era stato chiarito anche il ruolo di Severus e il fatto che Dumbledore l'avesse in pratica obbligato a prendere il posto di Draco, impedendo che il ragazzo diventasse un assassino. Dopotutto, l'aveva blandito, il suo tempo sarebbe comunque terminato presto.

Severus gliel'aveva raccontato senza mai guardarlo e senza tuttavia farlo sentire in colpa. Ma questo non diminuiva l'angoscia che Draco si sentiva dentro tutte le volte che ci ripensava.

Aveva chiesto di essere esentato dalla materia, e la Professoressa McGonagall non si era opposta. Si era limitata a guardarlo, poi, senza un solo commento, aveva modificato il suo orario e gliel'aveva riconsegnato. Draco non aveva battuto ciglio, ma dentro di sé l'aveva ringraziata.

Draco si voltò di scatto per allontanarsi dalla Torre, ma poi ci ripensò e decise che avrebbe dovuto almeno provare ad affrontare i suoi demoni. Il fatto che fosse sera e il castello così silenzioso e tranquillo, invece di spaventarlo gli dava un po' di sicurezza. Se non altro, nessuno l'avrebbe scoperto, se si fosse ritrovato tremante sulle scale, incapace di salire fino alla piattaforma.

Si avvicinò alla scala che portava al ballatoio della torre, continuando a tendere le orecchie in cerca di rumori sospetti, ma senza distogliere gli occhi dal pavimento, come se guardare quelle pietre millenarie potesse ridimensionare i suoi atti, trasformarli in un battito di ciglia temporale nella memoria dell'antica costruzione, qualcosa di insignificante e dimenticabile.

Si ritrovò sulla porta della terrazza senza accorgersene, la tensione cresciuta a un livello quasi insopportabile e tuttavia determinato ad andare fino in fondo, a calcare di nuovo quei passi, a cercare un perdono che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dargli.

Era bloccato con la mano sulla maniglia della porta, con gli sbuffi di vapore acqueo che gli uscivano dalla bocca a velocità sempre maggiore. La testa gli girava e stava pensando di correre via quando, al di sotto della vecchia porta, vide il riverbero di una lama di luce che si muoveva. Chi poteva mai esserci, a quell'ora di notte, sulla piattaforma della torre?

Rimase congelato dal terrore, pensando che l'unica cosa che avrebbe visto, una volta aperta la porta, sarebbe stato il fantasma del vecchio Preside che aleggiava inquieto nel luogo della sua morte. Non gli venne neppure in mente che nessuno aveva mai riportato notizie di avvistamenti dello spettro di Dumbledore. Si girò di scatto e fuggì come un invasato verso i sotterranei, completamente dimentico dei suoi doveri di Prefetto.


	3. Decisioni

3 - Decisioni

Col progredire dell'anno, la vita nel castello era tornata quasi alla normalità, fatta di lezioni, allenamenti, pranzi nella Sala Grande. E scherzi, risate, amici con cui dividere il tempo.

Per tutti, cercare di ancorarsi di nuovo alla parte bella della vita di prima era l'unico modo per lasciarsi alle spalle anni di tormento. Per Harry, che pensava non sarebbe mai riuscito ad assestarsi nei binari di una tranquilla esistenza da adolescente, fu molto più facile del previsto appropriarsi di ritmi tranquilli che in fondo, nei sedici anni della sua vita, non aveva mai veramente conosciuto.

Si sentiva spensierato, stupido e felice. E gli piaceva un sacco.

L'unico neo in quella bolla di felicità sembrava essere Malfoy. Sempre lui, una costante per Harry a Hogwarts, la spina nel fianco che i suoi zii e suo cugino non erano più. Si diceva che sicuramente, in ogni esistenza, bisognava fare i conti con qualcuno che te la voleva rovinare, ma pensava di aver già speso tutti i suoi bonus al riguardo. Evidentemente, sorrideva spesso tra sé con amarezza, aveva ancora parecchi debiti.

Eppure lo Slytherin continuava a incuriosirlo, oltre che a scatenargli dentro alcune reazioni non previste. Come l'attrazione, per esempio.

Harry pensava moltissimo a Malfoy e aveva imparato a leggere nel comportamento dell'altro tanti particolari che una volta, accecato solo dal suo odio, gli sfuggivano clamorosamente.

Uno di questi era una piccola luce terrorizzata che certe volte attraversava gli occhi grigi, quando Malfoy pensava di non essere visto e forse si concedeva una tregua dal rigido copione che continuava a recitare. E quelle scintille di debolezza facevano capire a Harry come ci fosse molto sotto la superficie, oltre a fargli crescere la voglia di scoprire cos'era.

Non che avesse molte occasioni per soddisfare la sua curiosità.

Man mano che l'autunno lasciava il posto all'inverno, le sue serate solitarie si erano rarefatte, così come le visite alla Torre. Era come se il freddo esterno reclamasse una sorta di cambiamento di abitudini, come se invitasse i ragazzi a non isolarsi, facendo in modo che la loro vita sociale riscaldasse quelle giornate ormai serene.

Di quella quantità insperata di gioia, l'unica persona che sembrava non poterne o volerne godere era Malfoy.

Harry l'aveva visto isolarsi sempre di più, diventare più pallido ed emaciato, teso allo spasimo come una corda di violino. Persino la sua voce si era fatta stridente, come il verso degli uccelli nascosti nella Foresta Proibita. Insomma, Malfoy stava diventando sempre più isterico, le volte che si scontravano. Anche le loro proverbiali e costanti litigate si erano ridotte col passare dei giorni a pochi episodi sempre più insignificanti.

Era come se Draco si stesse finalmente stancando di comportarsi da stronzo e stesse finalmente crescendo. O almeno, così pensava e sperava Harry.

In realtà, Draco stava crollando.

Mantenere quella farsa lo stava lentamente consumando, rubandogli le energie che gli rimanevano. Non era mai stato un eroe solitario, aveva sempre avuto bisogno di una corte, di tirapiedi, spalleggiatori e sostegno. Ora che la sua Casa l'aveva praticamente bollato come 'indesiderato', e che persino Crabbe e Goyle si erano lentamente allontanati da lui, non sapeva più quale fosse il modo giusto per riprendersi il posto che aveva mantenuto in tutti quegli anni.

Suo padre l'aveva abituato a considerare gli altri come 'utili', non come 'necessari', e Draco, in pratica, si era ritrovato senza amici. Tutta la sua superbia gli si rivoltava ora contro, costringendolo ad affrontare da solo il vuoto siderale che era diventata la sua vita.

Fu quindi con uno strano miscuglio di incredulità e orrore che si accorse del modo diverso che aveva Harry di interessarsi a lui. Sembrava che invece di aspettare che cadesse in fallo, cercasse il modo per risparmiargli di farlo. Non rispondeva più alle sue rare provocazioni, ma nemmeno lo scherniva, trattenendo spesso i suoi amici dall'infierire. Pareva quasi che lo volesse proteggere.

E questa, per Draco, fu una rivelazione sconvolgente.

Possibile che, fra tutti, l'unico che si dimostrava umanamente partecipe con lui fosse proprio Potter? Draco si rendeva perfettamente conto che il mondo gli si era rivoltato contro, ma questo superava ogni sua comprensione. Non poteva nemmeno trincerarsi dietro al pensiero che quella fosse solo compassione, perché il Gryffindor non lo trattava con pietà, semmai con una punta di... cosa? Rispetto?

Draco comprese che, fra tutte le persone che aveva incontrato e credeva di conoscere, Potter era la più spiazzante. Sembrava limpido e lineare, uno da cui sai sempre cosa ti devi aspettare, e invece ora rivoltava le carte in tavola e gli soffiava la mano.

Fu la realizzazione che Potter poteva essere la sua salvezza, che consentì a Draco di mantenere intatto quel poco di lucidità mentale che gli rimaneva.

Fu quello l'istante in cui si rese conto che bisognava crescere, e che doveva farlo in fretta. Si sentì molto vecchio in quel momento, svuotato e stanco. Ma la sua determinazione nel voler cambiare le cose gli dette la forza necessaria per tirare avanti ancora un po'.

HD - DH - HD - DH


	4. Azioni

4 - Azioni

Il ritmo della vita a Hogwarts aumentò man mano che procedevano i giorni. Le attività consuete avevano preso il sopravvento e lo studio si era intensificato, soprattutto per i ragazzi del quinto e settimo anno, che avrebbero affrontato i G.U.F.O. e i M.A.G.O.

Finite le vacanze di Natale, sembrò che anche il clima tra gli studenti fosse migliorato. O forse erano tutti più impegnati e concentravano le proprie energie sui doveri scolastici.

Anche per Draco pareva che la situazione fosse migliorata. Perlopiù i suoi compagni di Casa lo ignoravano e l'acrimonia dimostrata nella prima parte dell'anno si era ridotta praticamente a una silenziosa indifferenza.

Draco si rilassò senza quasi accorgersene, ora che la pressione su di lui sembrava alquanto affievolita, e fu proprio quello il suo errore.

* * *

Stava scendendo a pranzo, dopo la lezione di Aritmanzia, e mentre ancora rimuginava fra sé su un passaggio particolarmente complesso delle formule appena ascoltate, sorpassò sul pianerottolo del primo piano un gruppetto di Slytherin. Non si avvide degli sguardi insistenti che gli venivano lanciati dai compagni, in special modo da Pansy e Nott, né del braccio di Blaise che lentamente puntava la bacchetta nella sua direzione.

Quando ormai era arrivato a metà scala, nello spostare il piede destro si accorse che qualcosa non andava, poi di botto si trovò a precipitare per la mezza rampa che mancava al pavimento dell'atrio. Rotolò tre o quattro volte, mentre un dolore acuto alla spalla destra lo colpiva, e ad un tratto era tutto finito.

Era steso con la gamba sinistra piegata in una strana angolazione e il braccio destro in fiamme, perché ci era finito sopra. Sentiva qualcosa di caldo colargli nell'occhio sinistro e l'odore ferroso e dolciastro del sangue che gli era sceso in un piccolo rivolo fino al naso. Si rese conto che non riusciva a muoversi e che gli giungevano alle orecchie urla e grida, qualcuno chiamava a gran voce i professori, nessuno sembrava essersi avvicinato. Poi, passi concitati e sussulti orripilati fecero da cornice agli ordini secchi di un uomo ma Draco non riusciva a capire a chi appartenesse la voce.

Lentamente il rumore si smorzò, le voci si fecero distanti e ovattate e lui scivolò nel nero benedetto dell'incoscienza, senza accorgersene.

* * *

Silenzio.

Fu la prima cosa che il cervello di Draco registrò.

Silenzio. Tutto attorno, nella stanza che sentiva calda, non percepiva altro.

Provò ad aprire gli occhi, ma sembra non volessero saperne. Fatica, una fatica immensa anche solo per farsi ubbidire da quell'unica, piccola parte del corpo.

Quando riuscì a sollevare le palpebre, si ritrovò a fissare un alto soffitto bianco, intervallato da lame di luce pallida e vagamente azzurrognola. Se quella era la luce della luna, doveva essere notte, ma nella sua stanza nei sotterranei la finestra era incantata solo per il giorno, in modo che entrasse la luce solare. Mettendo faticosamente insieme le sue ultime osservazioni, si rese conto che doveva trovarsi in infermeria.

Un movimento appena accennato, nel tentativo di mettersi a sedere, gli spedì una stilettata di dolore dalla spalla destra.

Draco spalancò gli occhi nella penombra lattiginosa e ricordò.

Era caduto dalle scale.

No, non era così semplice. Qualcuno aveva fatto in modo che cadesse. Non ricordava spinte o altro, solo che si era sentito come se gli avessero legato insieme i lacci delle scarpe, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio.

Oh, che lavoro facile e pulito, degno dei migliori Slytherin, senza dubbio! Un incidente del genere sarebbe potuto accadere a chiunque e passare quasi inosservato, senza destare particolari sospetti, come invece sarebbe accaduto con una fattura riconoscibile. Avrebbero imputato l'accaduto a una sua distrazione e allo stato di tensione nervosa in cui si trovava.

Tutto d'un tratto Draco si rese conto che la situazione si era deteriorata molto più di quanto avesse immaginato e quella realizzazione solitaria, nel bianco freddo dell'infermeria vuota, fu la classica goccia di troppo per il suo già minato autocontrollo.

Senza riuscire a impedirselo, si ritrovò a piangere amaramente e in silenzio, con le lacrime che gli bagnavano le tempie e nessuna volontà di asciugarle, perché anche quel piccolo gesto avrebbe avuto la parvenza di una reazione per la quale non riusciva a racimolare le forze. C'era, in quello sfogo, più del dolore per la caduta, c'era la consapevolezza che le cose erano cambiate definitivamente e nulla sarebbe mai più stato come prima.

E Draco non sapeva cosa fare. In quel momento di sconforto non riusciva a scorgere nessun barlume di speranza, nessuna via d'uscita.

Per la prima volta in vita sua si sentì completamente perso e disperato, quasi più che al sesto anno, quando ancora poteva sperare in un lontano aiuto da parte della madre. Dimenticò l'amicizia col preside Snape e la possibilità di confidarsi con lui e chiedere la sua protezione. Scordò persino lo strano atteggiamento di Potter, quel timido fare protettivo che aveva caratterizzato il comportamento del suo antico antagonista e che gli aveva fatto sperare di poterlo avvicinare.

Draco non era mai stato un tipo coraggioso: se non era certo di avere le spalle ben coperte non si premurava di imbarcarsi in nessuna impresa, a meno che non vi fosse costretto. Cercava sempre di farsi aiutare da qualcuno, per non trovarsi in una situazione da cui sarebbe stato difficile districarsi. Quello che da un po' l'aveva frenato più spesso era il suo orgoglio esagerato, unito all'abitudine oramai radicata di dover pensare a cavarsela per conto proprio.

Si sentì solo, infinitamente, come non si era mai sentito, arrivando persino a desiderare di addormentarsi senza doversi svegliare più.

Le sue ferite non erano certo molto gravi, o lo avrebbero trasferito al San Mungo, ma quelle che si portava nell'animo avevano oscurato anche la piccola scintilla di forza e determinazione che l'aveva sostenuto negli ultimi tempi.

Perso nei suoi cupi pensieri, non si accorse del baluginio che proveniva da un letto nella parte opposta del salone. Continuò a piangere sommessamente finché non si addormentò, vinto, stremato dal crollo emotivo e dalla debolezza fisica.

HD - DH - HD - DH


	5. Reazioni

5 - Reazioni

Harry scivolava silenzioso lungo i corridoi deserti. Era quasi l'alba, a giudicare dalla luce fioca e rosata che entrava dagli alti finestroni.

Era rimasto in infermeria fino a poco prima, non sapendo nemmeno lui perché, visto che Draco si era addormentato da un pezzo. Solamente, non era riuscito a staccarsi, a lasciarlo, quasi che volesse fargli percepire, a un livello inconscio, che c'era qualcuno lì, per lui.

A un certo punto della crisi di Draco, Harry si era quasi fatto scoprire. Aveva sentito l'impulso di togliersi il mantello e avvicinarsi al ragazzo in lacrime, così sperduto in quel piccolo letto bianco, per abbracciarlo e consolarlo, ma all'ultimo si era trattenuto, non sapendo come l'altro avrebbe reagito.

Non voleva spaventarlo, né tantomeno affrontare una Madama Chips infuriata per la sua ennesima, clandestina scorribanda notturna. Magari, se gliel'avesse chiesto, la donna gli avrebbe permesso di restare, ma non sapeva nemmeno bene lui come giustificarsi e poi, si disse, Malfoy sarebbe stato d'accordo?

Perso nelle sue congetture, arrivò senza rendersene conto davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa, che lo lasciò passare con un cenno assonnato del capo. Per fortuna era sabato e avrebbe potuto recuperare un po' di sonno dormendo fino a tardi.

S'intrufolò in camera il più silenziosamente possibile e si lasciò cadere sul letto ancora vestito, poi si fece forza, si svestì e lanciò gli abiti sul baule, per poi infilarsi sotto le coperte e crollare all'istante.

Pochi minuti dopo, o almeno così gli sembrava, udì i suoi compagni alzarsi e svolgere le consuete attività del mattino, ma decise che poteva concedersi ancora qualche minuto di riposo e, come spesso accade, si riaddormentò profondamente.

Stava facendo un sogno bellissimo, di quelli colorati e vividi da mattina. Era su una spiaggia assolata insieme a tutti i suoi amici, anche quelli che non c'erano più. Stranamente, poco distante da lui, vedeva Malfoy ridere assieme a tutti gli altri, e accanto a sé Ron che lo stava scuotendo per attirare la sua attenzione.

"Harry, svegliati."

"Ma sono sveglio," gli rispondeva felice.

"Harry!"

Si accorse che la voce di Ron proveniva da due punti diversi, da fuori e dentro il sogno. Sogno? Ron lo stava chiamando, ma da dove?

Pian piano le ultime immagini della spiaggia assolata furono sostituite dalla luce nordica che entrava nella torre. Ron era davvero accanto a lui, ma invece del costume indossava pantaloni e maglione. Tornando lentamente al presente, Harry scattò a sedere sul letto per poi ributtarsi giù con un gemito e tirarsi le coperte sulla testa.

" 'ngiorno, Ron..." bofonchiò da sotto le coltri. "Non c'era bisogno di urlare, non ho molta voglia di fare colazione, sono troppo stanco. Mangerò a pranzo."

"Colazione? Se non ti alzi salterai anche il pranzo, amico!" Rispose Ron divertito e incredulo che qualcuno potesse non avere fame.

"Ma che ore sono?" chiese Harry mentre abbassava pigramente il lenzuolo e sbadigliava a bocca aperta senza ritegno.

"Le undici e mezzo. Hai poltrito tutta la mattina. Hermione non era molto contenta. Ti ricordi che dovevamo trovarci per il piano di ripasso, vero?"

"Oh, Merlino, Hermione! Me n'ero completamente dimenticato. Sarà inferocita..." finì con un lamento.

"Tranquillo, le ho detto che avevi mal di testa e non eri riuscito a dormire, stanotte. È passata dall'infuriato al preoccupato, ma almeno s'è calmata un po'."

Harry scostò le coperte e si mise a sedere, recuperando gli occhiali dal comodino. Mentre cercava l'asciugamano per andare a lavarsi, Ron proseguì a voce un po' più bassa, quasi titubante.

"Non hai davvero dormito stanotte, ti ho sentito rientrare all'alba..."

Harry alzò di scatto gli occhi sull'amico, che in quel momento se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso. Non sapeva proprio cosa rispondergli, avrebbe dovuto cercare delle spiegazioni che non era riuscito a trovare nemmeno per se stesso. Poi Ron continuò.

"Sei stato in infermeria, vero?" chiese, sempre con quel tono basso e, pensò Harry, forse un po' triste. "Me lo sono immaginato, visto quel che è successo. Non l'ho detto a nessuno, però... ecco... vorrei capire."

Harry si era raggelato a quelle affermazioni, mai si sarebbe aspettato una reazione così calma da Ronald Weasley, che non era certo famoso per la propria temperanza. Non sapeva davvero cosa rispondergli, così preferì stare zitto, anche se farlo equivaleva ad un'ammissione bella e buona. Oh, al diavolo, Ron era suo amico, dopotutto, glielo doveva.

"Sì, sono stato là," ammise alla fine.

"Già. Ma perché?" insistette Ron.

Bella domanda. "Volevo solo vedere come stava. Beh, non lo so nemmeno io il perché. Forse è solo che..." Harry si fermò, incapace di spiegarsi.

"Ti faceva pena?" suggerì l'altro dopo forse un minuto di silenzio.

In realtà no, non era quello il sentimento che Draco gli suscitava, almeno non l'unico. Non lo sapeva neppure lui, forse aveva semplicemente seguito l'istinto senza soffermarsi sulle molle che l'avevano spinto ad andarlo a trovare, quella notte. O a cercarlo con lo sguardo, si rese conto Harry spalancando gli occhi, più spesso di prima e con una strana forma di urgenza e aspettativa, che sicuramente non c'era mai stata.

Si guardarono senza parlare per forse un minuto intero, poi Ron abbassò gli occhi, non prima che Harry riuscisse a scorgere nello sguardo dell'amico un lampo di comprensione, per qualcosa che lui stesso sembrava capire solo in quel momento.

Ricominciò a vestirsi in silenzio, quando la voce di Ron calamitò un'altra volta la sua attenzione.

"Anche lui ti guarda sempre," sussurrò, "forse non te ne sei accorto, e nemmeno io all'inizio, ma Hermione sì e me l'ha fatto notare." Poi si scostò dal muro e, sempre senza guardarlo, scrollò le spalle come a dirgli che l'accettava, quella cosa strana che stava succedendo, ma solo perché gli voleva bene e non voleva perderlo.

"Ti aspetto a pranzo," finì mentre si richiudeva la porta alle spalle.

Harry rimase a lungo intontito a fissare il legno scuro, poi si riscosse, raccattò gli ultimi libri di cui aveva bisogno per il ripasso e si avviò verso la Sala Grande, con molta stanchezza, ma un peso in meno sul cuore.

HD - DH - HD - DH


	6. Supposizioni

6 - Supposizioni

A una settimana dall'incidente, Draco era tornato quasi come nuovo. Ma se le ingiurie fisiche erano guarite, per quelle che si portava dentro ci sarebbe voluto un po' di più.

Aveva ripreso i suoi doveri di Prefetto, forte del fatto che in coppia con la Granger o con gli altri di Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff sarebbe stato al sicuro. Oh, di quello ne era certo, come del fatto che l'altro prefetto di Slytherin, il suo ex-amico Zabini, non si sarebbe arrischiato a fargli del male mentre pattugliavano il castello insieme. Sarebbe stato oltremodo stupido, e Zabini lo sapeva.

Draco continuò comunque a stare all'erta durante la giornata, ma sembrava che i suoi compagni di casa si fossero stancati di tenerlo costantemente d'occhio.

Notò anche che spesso si trovava in mezzo a gruppi di ragazzi delle altre case, o che lo fermavano per discutere con lui della lezione appena ascoltata, finendo poi per congedarsi una volta giunti alla sua destinazione.

Realizzò con stupore che sembrava si fossero eletti a sua scorta. E dentro di sé ne fu assurdamente grato, se si considerava che quelle erano le stesse persone che aveva dileggiato e angariato per anni. Era come se il fatto di essere un reietto e aver subito un attacco fisico, gli fosse valsa la simpatia e la comprensione di coloro che prima disprezzava e che di solito l'avevano temuto e odiato.

Certo, poteva sempre trattarsi di pietà, ma finché quell'atteggiamento gli salvava la pelle, decise che non gliene importava un fico secco.

In più, sottilmente, era anche un messaggio per chi meditava di ripetere l'esperimento con altri ragazzi, come a dire 'sappiamo chi è stato, non riprovateci, la prossima volta non ci limiteremo a guardare'. E i suoi compagni di Casa se n'erano resi pienamente conto. Dopotutto, erano Slytherin, si disse con amarezza.

E poi c'era Potter.

Continuavano a studiarsi da lontano e Draco si accorse di cercare lo sguardo e la presenza dell'altro con sempre maggior frequenza. Contando anche il numero di volte che l'aveva sorpreso a fare lo stesso, si convinse che molto probabilmente, dietro a tutta quella 'simpatia' da parte di tre quarti della scuola, ci doveva essere un codice di adeguamento al comportamento della sua nemesi.

A circa un mese dalla ripresa delle sue normali attività, si ritrovò una sera a pattugliare i corridoi da solo. Avrebbe dovuto essere in coppia con Goldstein, il prefetto di Ravenclaw, ma all'ultimo momento il ragazzo si era sentito male ed era corso in infermeria. Sul momento Draco aveva pensato fosse un altro dei trucchetti degli Slytherin per isolarlo e attaccarlo di nuovo, indisturbati, ma dopo mezz'ora di ronda in cui non era successo nulla, si permise di rilassarsi un po'. Si diresse verso i piani alti, per passeggiare in pace nei corridoi deserti e illuminati dalla luna, che occhieggiava dai finestroni colorati.

Senza quasi rendersene conto, si ritrovò davanti alla porta che conduceva alla torre di Astronomia.

Un gelo improvviso gli scese sulle membra al ricordo della cosa che più di ogni altra avrebbe voluto dimenticare. Dopo un attimo si riscosse e, anche se sentiva rivoli di sudore freddo scorrergli giù per il collo, decise che non poteva andare avanti così: prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare l'accaduto.

Draco non era mai stato particolarmente coraggioso: la determinazione che l'anno precedente l'aveva sorretto era più frutto della disperazione per sé e la sua famiglia, che di una reale e consapevole scelta. Ci aveva riflettuto tanto a lungo, che era stupido continuare a mentirsi.

Prese un respiro profondo, quanto glielo consentì il groppo che aveva in gola, e allungò una mano sudata e tremante verso la maniglia della porta. Non sapeva dove avrebbe trovato la forza di arrivare in cima alla torre, ma decise che, pur di farcela, si sarebbe trascinato per le scale, avesse dovuto metterci anche tutta la notte.

Non si accorse di aver cominciato a piangere, silenzioso, mentre si forzava a salire i gradini che portavano alla stanza maledetta.

Arrivato in cima, ancora scosso e quasi incredulo per esserci riuscito, si accorse della strana luminescenza che filtrava da sotto la porta, ma contrariamente alla volta precedente decise di verificare con i suoi occhi di cosa si trattasse. In fondo, oramai era quasi certo che Dumbledore non si fosse lasciato dietro il proprio spettro. Era giunto fino a lì, oramai non poteva più tornare indietro.

Abbassò la maniglia con tutta la cautela che poté, poi spinse piano la porta, augurandosi che gli elfi della scuola avessero continuato ad oliare i cardini di ferro arrugginito. Quello che intravide dallo spiraglio gli fece spalancare gli occhi: piccole luci bianche si rincorrevano e sparivano dietro la porta socchiusa, senza che si capisse il perché del movimento. Poi, gli sembrò di aver scorto la punta di una bacchetta.

Era ancora inchiodato con la mano a tener abbassata la maniglia, ma invece di lasciarla e precipitarsi giù per le scale allargò la fessura, spinto da un'insopprimibile curiosità.

Non si era sbagliato. C'era una mano che dirigeva la bacchetta e le lucine tremolanti erano molte più di quelle che immaginava. Danzavano, lievi e silenziose, al comando di quella mano, che apparteneva alla persona che più lo intrigava al momento.

Harry Potter era seduto per terra, le ginocchia raccolte verso il torace, la testa appoggiata come le spalle al muro dietro di lui, il polso sinistro mollemente adagiato sul ginocchio e il destro a disegnare figure di luce nell'aria frizzante della notte.

Draco si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro, forse per paura o per la sorpresa di trovarsi di fronte proprio Potter, proprio lì. Lasciò di colpo la maniglia e quella scattò, riverberando il suono secco nel silenzio assoluto del buio scozzese.

Il braccio con cui Harry impugnava la bacchetta si spostò all'istante, ancor prima della sua testa, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono al vedere Draco immobile sulla soglia. Lentamente lo abbassò, continuando a fissarlo, sancendo ancora una volta quello strano patto di non belligeranza che durava dall'inizio dell'anno.

Harry continuava a fissarlo senza dire nulla e Draco si sentiva sulle spine, come se fosse lui quello beccato oltre il coprifuoco dove non avrebbe dovuto essere.

"Vuoi sederti?" risuonò la voce di Potter, che spezzò così quel momento di irrealtà.

Draco scosse la testa, esitante, ma fece un passo avanti. "No, io stavo solo..." ma non seppe come continuare. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Che era salito fin lì per affrontare i suoi incubi e demoni? Che si riteneva alla stregua di un profanatore di luoghi sacri colto in flagrante? Il pensiero che potesse tranquillamente giustificare la sua presenza come parte del suo normale giro di controllo non lo sfiorò neppure. Si sentiva, e sempre si sarebbe sentito, colpevole, su quella terrazza.

"Siediti," ripeté Harry con voce quieta.

Draco non se ne avvide quasi, ma si era già mosso verso l'altro ragazzo e si accomodò vicino a lui, rigido e titubante, mentre continuava a guardarlo.


	7. Conferme

7 - Conferme

"Mi piace venire qui, nonostante tutto," spiegò Harry a bassa voce, volgendo lo sguardo al cielo nero puntinato. "So che può sembrare macabro o malato, il fatto che venga a passare la notte nel luogo in cui è stato ucciso Dumbledore, ma guardare il cielo, le stelle, la foresta, mi fa pensare alla grande avventura che sta affrontando ora. Se guardo la sua tomba, giù nel parco, non posso fare a meno di ricordare il suo corpo spezzato e inerte. Ma qui, posso immaginare la sua anima libera, che magari mi osserva da lassù."

Durante tutto il discorso di Harry, Draco aveva continuato a fissarlo attonito, anche perché non ricordava di avergli mai sentito esprimere pensieri tanto profondi. Non rivolgendosi a lui, comunque, e si chiese se in quel ragazzo strano non ci fosse davvero molto più di ciò che in genere si riteneva.

Sicuramente non si era aspettato una confessione così limpida e pura dei suoi sentimenti, perché era quella l'essenza delle parole appena ascoltate. C'erano dentro dolcezza e nostalgia, questo sì, ma anche un'incredibile desiderio di vivere e andare avanti, pur con tutto il dolore che doveva aver provato e che sicuramente l'avrebbe segnato, anche se solo velatamente, per tutto il resto della vita.

Draco si riscosse alla risata sommessa di Harry.

"Beh, Malfoy, non mi togli dei punti? Sono fuori dal mio dormitorio oltre il coprifuoco, e non ho una giustificazione valida."

Draco scosse la testa, ma la sua lingua continuava a rifiutarsi di funzionare.

"Draco..." lo occhieggiò Harry confuso.

Forse fu il fatto che avesse usato il suo nome proprio, ciò che lo riscosse dallo stupore. "No, non credo... voglio dire... non ti toglierò dei punti." Poi proseguì, un po' più deciso. "Oh, ma chi se ne frega dei punti!"

A quest'ultima uscita il sorriso incerto di Harry si allargò fino a trasformarsi in una risata sollevata.

"Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te, giuro," spiegò sempre sorridendo. "Credevo che non ti saresti lasciato scappare un'occasione tanto ghiotta."

Draco lo squadrò attento. "Senti, magari ho sbattuto la testa un po' troppo forte quando sono caduto," spiegò calcando il tono sull'ultima parola, cosa che fece inarcare a Harry le sopracciglia. "Ma non sono cieco," proseguì con intenzione. Voleva davvero scoprire se le sue intuizioni erano giuste, ma non si arrischiava a spingersi oltre l'imbeccata che aveva già fornito. Ora sarebbe stato il turno di Potter di rivelarsi.

Harry, preso in contropiede, abbassò lo sguardo e a Draco parve che fosse anche arrossito, ma la poca luce lunare non gli permetteva di esserne sicuro. Però qualcosa era successo, si disse.

Potter tornò a girarsi senza aggiungere altro e Draco lo fissò ancora un attimo, prima di voltare il viso alla volta celeste.

"Ti dispiace se resto un po' qui?" azzardò in un sussurro.

Con la coda dell'occhio notò la testa di Harry scattare verso di lui, che rimase ostinatamente fermo.

"No," rispose il Gryffindor. "Puoi rimanere quanto vuoi."

Rimasero in silenzio per molto tempo, ma ormai non c'era più troppo disagio nell'aria, e questo permise a Draco di rilassarsi parecchio.

Dopo non sapeva più quanto, si stiracchiò e fece per alzarsi, allorché Harry parlò.

"Vai via?" gli chiese con appena una punta di delusione.

Draco cercò di mantenere un tono leggero e rispose mentre si alzava. "Vorrei alzarmi presto per ripassare, domattina. E credo sia già molto tardi." Si mordicchiò un labbro e proseguì. "Dovresti andare a letto anche tu," e si arrischiò a guardare Harry che non si era ancora mosso. Poi, visto che questi non si decideva, allungò una mano per aiutarlo.

Harry spostò più volte lo sguardo dagli occhi di Draco alla sua mano tesa, decidendo infine di afferrarla, e si fece aiutare, ridacchiando per i sinistri scricchiolii delle giunture delle ginocchia, rimaste ferme tanto a lungo.

La mano di Harry era calda e morbida, e Draco indugiò fino all'imbarazzo prima di lasciarla andare. Abbassarono entrambi gli occhi, incapaci forse di uscire da un momento stranamente intenso, benché dato da un unico piccolo contatto. Poi Potter se ne uscì con una frase leggera per stemperare la situazione. "Magari dovrei portarmi un cuscino, starei più comodo."

"Magari dovresti startene al caldo nel dormitorio," ribatté Draco senza cattiveria, mentre un piccolo sorriso gli increspava gli angoli della bocca. Poi si accorse che non faceva molto freddo sulla torre. "Hai messo un Incantesimo Riscaldante?"

"Veramente sì, se no oltre che indolenzito a quest'ora sarei congelato," confermò lui sempre sorridendo.

"Me lo insegneresti? Quelli che uso io mi sembrano meno efficaci, e ho sempre freddo in camera."

"In effetti stare sotto al lago non deve essere simpatico, soprattutto d'inverno. Comunque te lo insegno più che volentieri, e ne conosco anche un paio che..."

Si avviarono tranquilli per le scale, continuando a bassa voce la conversazione, come se non avessero fatto altro nella vita che chiacchierare amichevolmente.

* * *

Dopo quella strana nottata, i rapporti tra Harry e Draco si trasformarono gradatamente in qualcosa che, se non proprio amicizia incondizionata, poteva essere definita cauto avvicinamento e scoperta senza pregiudizi dell'altro. Passavano sempre più tempo assieme, non solo sulla torre di Astronomia, che per qualche tacito accordo era diventata uno dei posti in cui si vedevano più spesso, ma anche nel prato vicino al lago.

Senza rendersene conto, erano riusciti a ridestare un benevolo interesse in quasi tutta la scuola e, fatto salvo per gli Slytherin, gli altri ragazzi oramai non facevano più caso ai due ex nemici seduti insieme o in giro nei corridoi tra una lezione e l'altra.

Tutto questo non fece che acuire l'acrimonia dei suoi compagni di Casa, ma Draco si sentiva così bene e leggero che non gli ci volle molto per fare spallucce e fregarsene. Certo, aveva raddoppiato la vigilanza, e praticamente più nessuno dei suoi gli rivolgeva la parola, ma a quel punto non poteva importargliene di meno.

Un pomeriggio si era appena accomodato in biblioteca che Harry lo raggiunse, seguito incredibilmente da Hermione e Ron.

Draco aveva sfoderato un'espressione talmente sbalordita che Harry scoppiò a ridere, facendo guadagnare al quartetto le solite occhiatacce di Madama Pince.

"Non credevo ti avrebbe scioccato tanto, se no te l'avrei prima chiesto," disse Harry premurosamente, indicando i suoi amici.

Forse il tono del Gryffindor era stato davvero molto indicativo, perché Ron e Hermione si scambiarono un'occhiata intensa e tornarono a guardarlo sorpresi.

"Per me va bene, se a loro non dà fastidio," rispose Draco incerto.

Hermione recuperò il controllo e si aprì in un sorriso incoraggiante. "No, per noi va benissimo, non è vero Ron?" lo rassicurò mentre dava di gomito al suo ragazzo. Lui emise una serie di borbottii, poi decise che sedersi gli avrebbe risparmiato di doversi spiegare, e una volta sistemato rimase a fissare Draco senza dire altro.

"Ok, allora direi che potremmo studiare tutti insieme. Io devo affrontare Pozioni," spiegò con una smorfia, "magari potresti darmi una mano."

Draco si limitò ad annuire, poi si rese conto del significato profondo del gesto di Harry. L'amico aveva fatto una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato, o a cui non era abituato. Aveva condiviso con lui qualcosa di importante, anzi fondamentale: il rapporto di affetto che lo legava a quelli che considerava quasi come fratelli. Aveva voluto farlo partecipe, con un gesto semplice e spontaneo, di una parte della sua vita. Non era ciò che facevano di solito le persone che si volevano bene? Draco scosse la testa, decidendo che avrebbe riconsiderato quell'atto con più calma, in un altro momento.

Tirarono fuori libri, pergamene e calamai, poi si immersero insieme nello studio.


	8. Bianco e nero

8 - Bianco e nero

"Posso parlarti un momento?"

Harry alzò gli occhi su Hermione, che se ne stava in piedi tra lui e il camino con un'aria tra il preoccupato e il colpevole.

"Certo Herm," rispose lui con un sorriso. Poi, visto che lei non accennava a proseguire, si mise dritto a sedere e le fece cenno di accomodarsi sul divano di fianco a lui.

Dopo un lungo silenzio, interrotto da qualche sospiro, la ragazza esordì: "Volevo parlarti di..."

"Draco, lo so," terminò Harry per lei. All'occhiata interrogativa dell'amica si spiegò. "Me l'ero immaginato che dopo oggi pomeriggio non avresti resistito. Chiedimi quello che vuoi, se posso ti risponderò."

Hermione assottigliò gli occhi all'ultima frase. "Ci sono delle cose che non puoi dirmi?" chiese sospettosa.

"No, Herm, intendevo che ti dirò quello che so o penso, ma non ho segreti."

"Bene," rispose lei. "Mi dici come ci sei finito a studiare con Draco Malfoy, tra tutti? Per non parlare dei giri nel parco o delle chiacchierate nei corridoi."

Harry la guardò e sorrise un po' timido, prima di rispondere. "Se ti dicessi che non ne ho la minima idea, mi crederesti? No, immagino di no, ma ti assicuro che non c'è stato nulla di premeditato." Poi le raccontò di quella prima notte nella torre.

"Ti assicuro Herm, non mi sarei mai aspettato che Draco fosse una persona così. Cioè, lo sapevo che era intelligente e tutto quanto, solo che è anche una compagnia piacevole. È divertente quando vuole, magari più ironico che altro, ma sa anche un sacco di cose. Non mi annoio mai a chiacchierare con lui. Ha punti di vista strani e contorti su alcuni argomenti, ma non sono mai stupidi, anzi mi fanno riflettere su tanti aspetti che io di solito non considero. Insomma, è come non mi sarei mai aspettato."

"Harry," lo interruppe l'amica, "ti rendi conto di come ne stai parlando?"

"Beh, hai detto che volevi delle spiegazioni..." rispose lui candidamente.

"Lo so, ma non mi aspettavo certo una tale dichiarazione." Poi sembrò indecisa se proseguire, e Harry capì cosa intendeva realmente. Non fece altro che diventare rosso come un pomodoro e guardarla con occhi incerti e imploranti.

La ragazza si sentì sciogliere a quello sguardo, assalita subito dopo da un istinto di protezione forte come non mai. Si slanciò verso di lui e l'abbracciò, sussurrandogli all'orecchio: "Lui lo sa?"

Harry scosse piano la testa, ancora intrappolato nell'abbraccio, si sentì andare a fuoco ancora di più e cercò di staccarsi, mentre abbassava gli occhi sentendosi colpevole.

Hermione lo lasciò andare e poi proruppe rassicurante. "Oh, Harry, non fare così! Non sono arrabbiata o disgustata, solo preoccupata per te."

"Non mi ha mica fatto del male..."

"Non è quello che ho pensato. Mi chiedevo solo se glielo avevi detto o fatto capire in qualche modo. Sai, per evitare fraintendimenti..."

Ad un nuovo diniego di Harry, Hermione decise che la cosa migliore da fare fosse abbracciarlo stretto e fargli comprendere che gli voleva bene, non ce l'aveva con lui ed era pronta a sostenerlo in ogni sua scelta. "Non ho certo intenzione di spiattellare tutto a Ron, sta' tranquillo. Soprattutto non finché non avrai chiarito questa cosa con... beh, con Malfoy."

"Grazie," soffiò Harry sollevato.

"Di niente," rispose lei calorosamente. Si staccò un po' dall'amico per guardarlo in faccia e continuò sfacciata: "Allora, come hai intenzione di dirglielo?"

Harry inspirò stravolto e arrossì di nuovo furiosamente allo scoppio di risa di Hermione.

***

Draco era seduto al tavolo di Slytherin, in fondo, come accadeva ormai abitualmente, dava le spalle al muro e sorseggiava quieto il suo tè.

Harry, dall'altra parte della Sala Grande, continuava a lanciargli occhiate timide, quasi non volesse farsi scoprire ma al contempo ottenendo l'effetto contrario.

Draco era perplesso. Cosa poteva mai essere accaduto, negli ultimi tre giorni, per far regredire il Gryffindor a quello stadio da ragazzetta tremante? Non se lo spiegava, ma si ripromise di ottenere la risposta proprio da Potter.

Con questo proposito ben saldo in testa, si alzò per affrontare le lezioni del mattino e passò deliberatamente accanto a Harry, salutando lui e i suoi amici. Di tutta la tavolata, il più incerto nel rispondere fu proprio il suo amico e questo non fece che aumentare la confusione e l'impazienza del biondo.

Durante la giornata si scoprì a fare le congetture più disparate, distraendosi di continuo e rimediando anche una sgridata dalla Professoressa Vector, ma questo non gli impedì di continuare a rimuginare.

Quando poi, a cena, si accorse che Harry non c'era, tutte le ipotesi peggiori formulate quel giorno gli si ripresentarono di colpo, mettendolo in uno stato di agitazione incredibile. Rispose male a una ragazzina di Tassorosso che gli aveva chiesto un'indicazione, col risultato che lei se ne andò ferita e sull'orlo delle lacrime; si ritrovò squadrato dagli Slytherin in una delle loro peggiori serate e, per completare l'opera, gli si scheggiò un dente per un pezzetto di guscio di noce rimasto nella sua fetta di torta.

'Decisamente non una delle mie migliori giornate', pensò Draco tra l'irritato e lo sconsolato. E quella sera era pure di ronda.

Senza finire il suo dolce, ingollò il resto del succo di zucca rimasto sul fondo del bicchiere e si avviò a passo spedito verso la sua stanza, deciso a studiare fino all'ora in cui avrebbe preso servizio come Prefetto.

***

Stava camminando da mezz'ora insieme a Zabini, che quella sera gli sembrava più molesto del solito, quando si accorse di essere vicino alla 'loro' Torre, com'era giunto a definirla tra sé.

Il compagno doveva avergli rivolto una domanda ma lui, perso nelle sue riflessioni, non l'aveva sentito, col risultato di ritrovarsi strattonato bruscamente per un braccio. Draco si girò con un'espressione tra il feroce e l'incredulo, tirando via il polso dalla presa di Zabini.

"Cosa cazzo vuoi?" sibilò Draco.

"Ti ho fatto una domanda," rispose l'altro a denti stretti.

"Non ti ho sentito. E non toccarmi!" rispose ancora più rabbioso alzando la voce.

"Voglio sapere cosa c'è tra te e Potter."

"Che cazzo di domanda è? E poi perché diavolo dovrei rispondere proprio a te? Ti senti in colpa e stai cercando di recuperare, Zabini?" proseguì con velenoso disprezzo. Il lampo di comprensione negli occhi del sue ex-amico gli confermò quelli che fino ad allora erano stati solo sospetti. "Lo so benissimo che sei stato tu a tirarmi quello scherzetto; credevi non l'avessi immaginato?"

Blaise lo squadrò con aria furente senza rispondere, e Draco si chiese se lo fosse più con lui o con se stesso per essersi fatto scoprire.

"Adesso levati dai piedi, non ti voglio intorno. Ho accettato di fare coppia con te perché so che non sei così stupido da attaccarmi quando siamo solo noi due, e che immagini benissimo le conseguenze, se lo facessi. Vattene a finire il tuo turno da un'altra parte. E non azzardarti mai più a mettermi quelle luride zampe addosso! Via, sparisci!"

Tutta la rabbia repressa per tanto sotto la disperazione alla fine stava tornando a galla. Draco si sentì sollevato e svuotato di colpo. Guardò la schiena di Zabini scomparire dietro una svolta del corridoio e si concesse finalmente di crollare. Appoggiato con una mano al muro, il respiro pesante e un groppo in gola, si accorse di aver fissato per almeno un minuto buono la porta della Torre, praticamente senza vederla.

Preso da un'improvvisa speranza la spalancò e si precipitò su per le scale, pregando di trovare Harry lassù. Al limite, anche se non ci fosse stato, avrebbe avuto qualche attimo per calmarsi in un luogo isolato e al riparo da sguardi indiscreti.

Arrivato alla porta che dava sull'esterno, fece un respiro profondo e si decise ad aprirla. Rimase un attimo bloccato sulla soglia quando intravide l'ormai familiare figura di Harry, seduto come solito con la schiena alla parete e lo sguardo al cielo.

Il Gryffindor volse il capo e spalancò gli occhi alla vista di Draco, che si sentì quasi un intruso, benché Harry non avesse mai manifestato fastidio per la sua presenza sul terrazzo, e fece per voltarsi, quando la voce dell'altro ragazzo lo bloccò.

"Resta," disse Harry quieto.

Draco si bloccò, indeciso su cosa fare, poi si avvicinò all'amico. Quel modo di riferirsi a Harry aveva cominciato a presentarsi sempre più spesso alla sua mente: Draco si trovò a comparare il comportamento di una persona che fino a poco tempo prima aveva definito allo stesso modo, con quello di chi non aveva mai considerato tale. In effetti, dati i loro trascorsi negli anni precedenti, sarebbe stato piuttosto difficile vedere Harry come amico, allora, ma dovette riconoscere che al momento era forse l'unico che aveva.

E lo era stato davvero. L'aveva protetto, accettato, aiutato. Non aveva chiesto nulla in cambio. Non aveva fatto domande né preteso risposte agli ovvi quesiti inespressi. Era come se avesse deciso, di punto in bianco, di azzerare il loro passato comune e costruire un futuro con Draco su basi pulite.

O forse no?

HD - DH - HD - DH


	9. Colori

9 - Colori

Draco si sedette di fianco a Harry, appoggiando la testa al muro e chiudendo gli occhi con le gambe allungate davanti a sé e le mani appoggiate in grembo, concedendosi di rilassarsi. Era al sicuro lì, nonostante spesso l'immagine di Dumbledore che cadeva dal parapetto gli si ripresentasse dietro le palpebre. Eppure era così, in quel luogo riusciva a rilassarsi. Spalancò gli occhi quando si rese conto che il posto non c'entrava affatto. Semmai la figura accanto a lui era responsabile della tranquillità che anche in quel momento lo pervadeva.

"Stai bene?" chiese Harry con un'ombra di preoccupazione.

"Sì, grazie, ora va meglio," poi si voltò verso l'altro. "Ma dovrei chiederlo io a te, sei sparito e non sapevo cosa ti fosse successo."

"Avevo bisogno di stare un po' da solo per... pensare," rispose Harry.

"A cosa?" incalzò Draco.

"Oh, beh... a come... cambiano le cose e... a come affrontare i cambiamenti."

"E dovevi sparire per meditare?" chiese sorpreso.

"Io... sì, è stato meglio così. Mi sono chiarito le idee, un po', e adesso so più o meno cosa voglio fare."

Draco non replicò ma continuò a guardarlo. Non capiva perché Harry fosse così incerto e gli sembrava anche piuttosto triste, ma si augurò di non essere lui la causa e che i pensieri di Harry non avessero riguardato l'abbandonarlo. Cambiamenti, aveva detto, ma di cosa? Per il momento decise di tenersi la curiosità, sempre che Harry stesso non decidesse di metterlo a parte delle sue preoccupazioni. Avrebbe voluto che lo facesse, sentiva di poterlo confortare e ricambiare così l'aiuto che gli era stato offerto in quei tempi per lui tanto difficili. Ma si disse che non l'avrebbe forzato.

"Oh. Vuoi... vuoi stare ancora da solo? Io... vado via se ti disturbo, non intendevo..." cominciò precipitosamente mentre iniziava ad alzarsi.

"No, tranquillo, te l'ho detto, resta qui," lo interruppe Harry arrossendo.

"Oh, ok..." rispose Draco facendo finta di non essersi accorto degli occhi bassi e delle guance imporporate dell'amico. Almeno a sensibilità era migliorato.

Per un po' rimasero in silenzio, godendosi la tranquillità e la presenza reciproca, paghi di quella pace che si faceva via via più rilassata.

Essendo ormai metà marzo e trovandosi piuttosto a Nord, la neve era ancora massicciamente presente nel paesaggio. Imbiancava i prati, faceva bella mostra di sé sui rami spogli degli alberi al limitare della foresta e rimaneva abbarbicata a ogni più piccolo anfratto, ammantando tutto di gelida morbidezza.

Harry sembrava impegnato a scrutare lontano, perso oltre il limitare del visibile e chissà in quali pensieri. Così Draco sobbalzò quando l'amico cominciò a parlare.

"Mi piace la neve," sussurrò Harry. "Copre tutto e fa diventare belle e diverse anche le cose brutte."

Draco lo osservò con la coda dell'occhio, poi decise di rispondere a quell'inizio di conversazione. "Però le cose sotto la neve rimangono le stesse. E quando si scioglierà, tornerà tutto come prima."

L'altro sembrò riflettere, ora incerto, prima di replicare. "Forse no. Chi lo sa?"

"Harry... le cose non cambiano solo per un inverno sotto ghiaccio."

"E le persone?"

La domanda dell'amico sulle prime spiazzò Draco, che comunque si riprese in fretta. "Nemmeno le persone," rispose, "semmai peggiorano." disse quasi fra sé, sconsolato.

"Ne sei sicuro?" insistette il Gryffindor, ma senza cattiveria. Pareva proprio che volesse sincerarsi di una teoria, più che intavolare una discussione.

"No, non sono più sicuro di niente," sussurrò lo Slytherin. Aveva intuito dove andava a parare il discorso, ma non si sentiva abbastanza forte da affrontarlo, non ancora, non proprio con Harry.

"Le persone cambiano, Draco. Tu sei cambiato."

"No, io..." cominciò, ma Harry lo interruppe cocciuto.

"Sì, è così, e lo sai."

Prima di replicare, Draco trasse un respiro profondo, sapendo bene che l'altro ragazzo non gli avrebbe permesso di chiudere il discorso facilmente. Poi: "Prima parlavi della neve, Harry, e di quel che puoi trovarci sotto. Con le persone è lo stesso, possono indossare abiti diversi ma la loro pelle rimane la medesima." Sollevò lentamente il braccio sinistro, slacciò il polsino della camicia e tirò quella e il maglione fino al gomito, lasciando l'avambraccio pallido a stagliarsi contro il grigio scuro delle mura, scoprendo il tatuaggio. "Questo rimarrà sempre un terribile marchio nero sulla mia pelle bianca."

Harry non sapeva cosa ribattere, ma conservava ancora l'aria di non volersi dare per vinto.

"Quello che vedo io," proseguì Draco stancamente, "sono i soliti colori di sempre, anche se la cappa gelida del Signore Oscuro non ci ricopre più. Tu hai la tua sciarpa rossa e oro, io la mia verde e argento. Neve o meno, resteranno sempre i nostri colori." Fece per alzarsi e la sua mano sfiorò quella che Harry aveva appoggiato per terra fra loro due. Draco sentì una scossa attraversarla e la ritrasse di scatto. Eppure era certo che l'amico non avesse fatto alcuna magia o l'avrebbe percepita anche col resto del corpo. Quando rialzando gli occhi incrociò quelli verdi, ne ebbe la conferma, perché l'altro era stupito quanto lui.

E poi, finalmente, li vide. I colori di Harry.

La sua pelle chiara e dorata, quei capelli corvini in cui sentiva all'improvviso di voler affondare le dita, gli occhi smeraldo e limpidi, con le ciglia lunghe e nere. Con la coda dell'occhio intravide una mano di Harry che si alzava, si allungava verso i suoi capelli d'argento ossidato, la pelle d'avorio del suo viso.

E alla fine capì che al mondo c'erano davvero tante cose sotto il colore bianco della neve, tante sfumature da scoprire.

Come quelle che gli stavano riempiendo la vista in quel momento, con la mano di Harry che si avvicinava alla sua guancia, il nero puntinato di stelle oltre il viso sempre più prossimo dell'amico, il brillio emozionato di quegli occhi che non pensava avrebbe mai potuto osservare così da vicino.

I colori cominciarono a fondersi fino a perdere consistenza ed essenza, creandone uno nuovo e vibrante, vivo come si stava sentendo Draco in quel momento, dopo tanto tempo, con la pelle percorsa da scariche elettriche di gioia e anticipazione e paura e...

Le labbra di Harry si poggiarono timide alla sua guancia, ristettero un attimo e sparirono, per tornare a toccare la punta del suo naso e un po' più giù, le sue labbra dischiuse per la sorpresa, da cui i respiri uscivano brevi e veloci o rimanevano intrappolati per qualche istante, sospesi.

Quando Harry lo baciò di nuovo, più a lungo, più temerario, Draco si sciolse.

Doveva aver portato una mano fra i capelli neri e l'altra sul fianco dell'altro, ma non ricordava quando, e non gli importava scoprirlo. Aprì gli occhi, chiusi inconsapevolmente, e non riuscì a distinguere nulla, così abbassò pigramente le palpebre fino a socchiuderli e si abbandonò del tutto al languore che lo stava invadendo.

E poi sorrise.

Sorrise nel bacio, mentre con la coda dell'occhio vedeva la mano di Harry riprendere a muoversi pigramente, a dirigere con la bacchetta le due piccole costellazioni e giocare con le luci fatate, smontando i disegni, scomponendoli e riformandoli fino a fare avvolgere il drago attorno al gigante, come a rappresentare loro stessi e le loro braccia e gambe che si intrecciavano morbidamente.

Ma Draco sorrise finalmente anche col cuore, si concesse di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi, assaporando Harry e godendosi il bacio, sentendosi al sicuro, protetto, amato, mentre le stelle immote brillavano inconsapevoli e restavano dolcemente a guardare.

\- Fine -


End file.
